digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Hamamoto
Hiro Hamamoto '''is the main protagonists of Digimon: Miracle Hope and one of the Humans chosen by Alphamon to help a MetalGarurumon (Now a Gabumon) find his redemption after causing the two Royal Knights to join an unknown force who at the time was haunting the Digital World. Later on it's found that out that he's the wielder of the Crest of Miracles His Voice Actor is Rob Paulsen Who Did Max In Mighty Max. Appearance ''TBA'' Background During Miracle Hope Hiro was "kidnapped" by the Royal Knights due to his courage and strong will to help others, he was not alone as his friend, Kai Fukuhara was brought in as well. While being on the Castle of the Royal Knights they were given the job of taking care of a MetalGarurumon and a WarGreymon to help them find redemption after accidentally causing the corruption of two royal knights (UlforceVeedramon and Leopardmon) who after that join an unknown force who was trying to corrupt and enslave the Knights as well as all non-virus digimon. The MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, due to a "seal" casted by Magnamon X, was unable to digivolve beyond his Gabumon/Agumon form without Hiro/Kai's digivices (which was later given by the Knights), this was to avoid him trying to run away from Hiro or Kai. They were also given the task of trying to bring the Knights back as well trying to destroy that unknown force. Relationships With The Knights Most of the Knights, trusted them besides Gallantmon, who thought some puny Humans couldn't handle such force. With Kai ''TBA'' Gabumon ''TBA'' Allies * '''Lopmon (Kerpymon/Cherubimon): after Gabumon, Hiro and a Devimon saved a weakened Lopmon from a group of Devimon, which then, after being recovered, digivolved into a Kerpymon who thanked them for their help. He was also revealed to be the messenger of the Knights who sometimes watched Hiro and Gabumon fight and grow to then report to the Knights. * Devimon: '''This Devimon, helped Hiro save Lopmon because he was against his friends policy of trying to bully weak digimon just to get stronger by absorbing their data, he was then turned into the protector of the village, he then promised Hiro he'd help them in a time of need when he got stronger. * '''Destiny Blur: This is Kai's group, who separated from Hiro after his digimon was given to him, he did this so they could cover more ground as well as try get some info quicker, eventually this group was disbanded and Miracle Hope was created. * TBA Equipment * Digivice: a blue and black Digivice which resembles a D-3. * Crest of Miracles: '''For the most part it was hidden inside Hiro's Digivice, it came out after Hiro was almost dying due to being caught by an enemy attack with Gabumon, while it did not cause Gabumon to digivolve, it irradiated an yellow flash which boosted Gabumon's attacks and healed Hiro. * '''Devimon's Unnamed Item: a whistle-like item that Devimon gave to Hiro, and told him to whistle in it whenever he needed his help. Category:Digidestined